


要不要突然去掀男孩子的裙子呢

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *借个人设不要上升*是@ぽいモモ 这个人点的女装攻车！！女装攻女装攻！！重要的说三遍雷的各位请自己回避（……*。。。标题的答案是不要哦！（。





	要不要突然去掀男孩子的裙子呢

 

生活处处有惊喜，白宇直到自己二十九岁的今天才明白这句话的意思。事情会变成现在这个样子，他思来想去只能想到前段时间自己在看天天○图那个“和白宇合照”的活动时，看到有粉丝把朱一龙的脸P上去时一不小心笑过了头。当时朱一龙在和他连视频，看他笑成那个样，问了一句：“你喜欢这样的？”白宇当时笑昏头了，根本没听出这话是不是有哪里不对：“喜欢啊！多好看啊哈哈哈哈！！”

所以这大概就是，为什么白宇在生日这天回到他和朱一龙同居的房子里时，推开门会看到一个长发飘飘的“小姐姐”的原因了吧。

“小姐姐”听到开门声，回头一看，刚好和白宇撞上视线。他看着一脸目瞪口呆的白宇，轻轻一歪脑袋：“Surprise？”——讲话的声音倒是白宇再熟悉不过的声音了。白宇今天回家之前被好几个同事灌了几听啤酒，他简直怀疑是自己喝醉了出现了幻觉。他张张嘴，试探着喊了一句：“龙……哥？”

朱一龙应了一声，白宇却还是不敢相信发生了什么，直着眼睛盯他看。他货真价实的男朋友今天穿了一件黑色抹胸的连衣裙，裙摆层层叠叠的，最外面是一层薄纱；袖子是短款的，但他还套了长至上臂的白色蕾丝手套，把手臂上的肌肉全都掩饰了起来；黑丝长袜过了膝，还戴了一顶假发，经典黑长直款，甚至化了妆，这手笔白宇一眼就看出是鹏鹏的大作。

“——小白？”朱一龙的声音将白宇拉回了现实，他猛的回神：“怎么了？！”朱一龙眨眨眼，接着笑了起来。那双本就醉人的桃花眼今天还刷了眼睫毛，上下翻飞着，仿佛是迷人的蝶翼：“好看吗？”白宇忍不住多盯了一会儿他的眼睛，不自觉地伸出舌头一舔嘴唇：“好看啊，当然好看！哥你今天这是……？”朱一龙回答地理所当然：“不是你说喜欢的吗？”

白宇这才想起来前两天天天○图的那件事儿，差点没摔一跤。朱一龙看着他强忍笑意的表情，冲他招招手：“还不进来？”白宇这才幡然醒悟，立马脱了鞋进房。他一蹦一跳地跑到朱一龙面前，伸手抱住那人的腰。朱一龙很自然地回揽过去，白宇福至心灵地闭上眼，果然下一秒唇上传来软热的触感。

亲吻对于两人来说都并不陌生，白宇顺从地张开嘴，那人的舌立刻就探了进来。舌尖舔过上颚与舌根，引得白宇浑身轻颤起来，不由自主地热情回吻着他。朱一龙变换着角度吻他，舔弄吸吮他的舌头，还一下一下地夹着他红润丰腴的唇瓣。没一会儿白宇就被他吻得呼吸翻乱，喉咙里止不住地发出舒服的轻喘：“唔……唔嗯……”

吻持续了很久，他们许久未见，都太想念对方了。分开时两人中间牵起一条长长的淫靡银线，白宇着了迷一般伸出舌头把它给舔掉了。不知什么时候白宇已经变成了揽住朱一龙脖颈的姿势，一定是刚才亲得太过头了。他抬眼，气息不稳地盯着朱一龙看：“呼……呼，嘿嘿……我龙哥是真的好看啊，要是真是个女的一定是世界选美冠军……”朱一龙哑然失笑：“说什么呢！”

可这是白宇的心里话，他一直觉得如果他是个女人的话一定是个绝美的女人，也听朱一龙说过小时候被母亲打扮成女孩子的事情，早就想看一次了。或许是因为酒精的缘故，他觉得这会儿幻想与现实重叠了，还有点儿反应不过来，不停地嘬吻着朱一龙的唇，像是挠人的小猫一般，惹得朱一龙心里直痒痒。“真好看……”一边亲一边嘴里还喃喃道，“……真好看。”

朱一龙再也忍不住，环住白宇腰的双臂一用力，直接把他抱了起来。白宇很确定自己刚刚听到一声线绷断的声音，肯定是朱一龙身上那件衣服的什么地方被他的肌肉给绷开了。他想提醒一下朱一龙，可觉着这话实在不适合现在说，就安静闭嘴了。

 

朱一龙抱着白宇走路的时候气势汹汹，将他放到床上时却是十二分地温柔。白宇倒是显得很着急，还没躺好就急着去亲朱一龙。今天的白宇好像格外兴奋，朱一龙不用猜也知道是为什么，心里觉得有点好笑，倒也没说出来。他们在床上又开始接吻，还是缠绵的湿吻。思想与唇舌被一并夺去，耳边剩下的只有情色的呼吸声与水声。朱一龙不停用舌头往白宇嘴里戳弄，像是在模仿性交一样。白宇被他这种下流的动作搞得兴奋不已，抬腿去磨朱一龙的裆下。蹭了一会儿好像觉得哪里不对，皱起了眉头：“……唔……”

朱一龙松开他的嘴：“怎么了？”白宇被吻得有点儿头晕，迷迷糊糊地回答：“什么东西……”朱一龙眨眨眼，拉着他的手往自己下面摸：“你自己看看不就知道了？”

说着朱一龙躺了下来，大有一副“任君采劼”的味道。白宇搞不清他葫芦里卖的什么药，只好起身爬过去看。翻身坐到朱一龙身上的时候白宇突然起了坏心，像个初中时期没品的小破孩一样说道：“掀你裙子！……我操！你还穿女士内裤？！蕾丝的？！”

朱一龙倒是很坦然：“一套的。”白宇刚想说这不是重点，突然又说不出话了——他看到那小小的女士内裤这会儿正被什么东西撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，前面还有一块儿深色的水渍。白宇当然知道那下面是什么，想到那东西他就不自觉地吞口水。朱一龙看他不出声，猛地一顶胯。白宇坐在他腰上，被这一下搞得整个人弹了一下，差点没摔下来。“不打开吗？”朱一龙带着笑意说道，“是你的生日礼物。”

这下流话刺激得白宇耳根一红，下意识想要反驳却还是乖乖听了进去。他伸手扒开那条聊胜于无的女士内裤，胀大的紫红阴茎立马就跳了出来。这视觉效果可真是太有冲击力了，黑色的蕾丝内裤和层层叠叠的纱质裙摆中间立着一根满是青筋的巨大鸡巴，光是看着白宇就觉得自己能射了。

“尝尝看？”那人的声音听起来像是沾满甜蜜果酱的恶魔果实，引诱着白宇不得不照他所说的做。他趴下去，先亲了亲饱满的龟头，然后张嘴含了进去。朱一龙的屌实在是很大，而白宇又总是不太能学好口交，以往总是含几下就吐出来了，今天却吃得格外起劲。他把那根屌吸得啧啧有声的，仿佛是在吃什么美味的糖棒，又是前后晃头地吃着，又是用舌尖像小猫喝奶一样地舔着。那阴茎被他吃得不断胀大，白宇的呼吸也愈发急促起来，脸上红得像是发烧了一般。吃个鸡巴也能这么兴奋，白宇觉得自己也是快没救了。忽的，他浑身一震，发出一声急喘：“……呜呜！”

朱一龙不知道什么时候扒了白宇的裤子，也在给他口。他把白宇的阴茎含进去，还用手搓揉着下方的两个蛋囊。可他手上还带着手套，那蕾丝的手套一碰到阴囊，白宇就觉得又难受又爽，无数细微的快感像是在他皮肤之下铺满了一层跳跳糖，令他浑身都颤抖起来。没两下白宇就受不了了，哭着说道：“唔……哥、哥哥，你把手套……手套摘了！啊！呜呜……”朱一龙当然是故意的，看他实在是哭得厉害，到底心软了，把手套摘了继续抚慰他的阴茎。

朱一龙做这事儿比白宇熟练多了，没含多久白宇就觉得自己浑身发软，也没那个劲给朱一龙口交了。他趴在男友身上，屁股高高翘起，嘴里不由自主地发出色情的呻吟：“啊……啊啊！呼嗯……嗯！”朱一龙看准时机，居然还往他后穴里插了根手指，一边儿玩他的屁股一边给他口。白宇哪里受得住这样的刺激，嗯嗯啊啊地叫个没完，不一会儿就尽数泄在了朱一龙的嘴里。

朱一龙没有把手指撤出来，反而还继续往里面加手指。润滑剂和白宇自己射出来的东西混在一起，跟着手指一起往白宇屁股里灌进去。白宇被他捣得直哼哼，脸埋在那件纱裙里，时不时亲一下朱一龙的鸡巴，还伸手搓揉自己的乳头。过了一会儿朱一龙觉得差不多了，拍拍白宇的屁股，示意他坐起来。

白宇这会儿被弄得太舒服，加上酒精的缘故，已经有点儿晕头转向了。一回头看到个大妹子居然还吓了一跳，反应了一下才想起是他龙哥。他和朱一龙面对面坐着，白宇忽然笑了一下：“小姐姐长得真漂亮啊……”朱一龙一挑眉，用手把散开的长发撩到耳后：“多谢夸奖。”

这动作实在是很令（曾经的）直男心动，那么淑女的动作，那么好看的脸，白宇觉得自己的心重重地跳了一下，一时间都怔住了。他开口，喃喃道：“诶，你说你今天穿这样，应该是我上你才对啊……啊啊！！”

朱一龙才不听白宇瞎扯，扣着他的腰直接插了进去。他的屌真的太大了，白宇被插得眼泪一下子就出来了。朱一龙温柔地把那些泪水都舔干净，亲着他的眼睑安慰道：“小白不哭，不哭啊……”白宇不停地摇头：“呜呜……痛，吃不下了……”“马上就好了，不哭不哭……”他像在哄小孩儿一样哄白宇，腰上却猛地发力，一下子就把阴茎都送了进去。这体位将阴茎吃得很深，白宇被这一下插懵了，声音都发不出来了，只是仰着脑袋瞪大了眼睛。朱一龙又亲亲他的嘴：“你看，都进去了。”

说着往上顶了顶，白宇被他顶得呻吟一声，不自觉地扭了扭屁股。朱一龙知道他这是骚了，于是立刻开始操他。他小幅度高频地抽送着，每一下都擦过白宇的前列腺，没几下就把他插得失了神志。白宇跨坐在他身上，上下颠簸着，嘴里还要不停作死：“呜……哈啊，小姐姐，哈……胸还挺大……”说着伸手，点了点朱一龙的胸口。朱一龙轻笑，翻身将他压在了身下：“真的？好像没你的大吧……”

白宇呜咽一声，这姿势贴得紧，他的胸刚好贴到那件衣服的蕾丝花边上，方才被自己掐得红肿的乳头在那上面磨蹭，又酥又痒，他忍不住伸手想去揉。朱一龙明白了他的意图，先一步低头把乳尖含进了嘴里。他用舌头舔弄着白宇的乳首，把两颗都吸得满是水光，还愈发红挺。好一会儿朱一龙终于觉得舔够了，转而开始亲白宇的唇，那两颗小肉粒就又开始在蕾丝布料和朱一龙胸口的肌肉上反复磨蹭，白宇只觉得又难受又爽，只好不停地继续磨蹭。

他的后边儿还被朱一龙猛插着，一刻都不带停的。白宇被他操得昏头了，屁股里流出淫水，小穴紧紧吮着那根阴茎，吃得可欢，每插一下抽出来时就被翻出些里边儿糜红的嫩肉，看起来分外色情。“啊……啊啊！不行了不行了……”酒精和快感一并发作，他被操得嘴里开始说胡话，感觉都没经过脑子想一想就说出来了，“呜呜……小姐姐你，你，呃呃……长得这么漂亮……还有胸，呜呜……为，为什么嗯……会有大鸡巴啊……”

朱一龙听到这话倒抽一口凉气，只觉得这人实在是太不知好歹了，简直是在勾引人要把他干死。他俯身，厮摩着白宇的嘴唇说道：“……怎么，不行吗？”白宇抽噎着，软着嗓子答道：“……呜呜……小姐姐、呃、的鸡巴太大了……啊啊……要把我，哈啊……操射了……”“可你不是喜欢这样吗？”“……嗯！嗯……喜、喜欢……”

「是真的喝多了。」朱一龙默默地想，白宇刚进来的时候他就闻到那人身上的酒气了。按理说他这叫趁人之危，但朱一龙本就不觉得自己是什么君子，于是做这事儿做得心安理得。他愈发用力地挺腰，大开大合地操着白宇的肉穴。身上那裙子他到现在还没脱下来，白宇只觉得自己被操得发硬的阴茎在那纱裙上磨蹭着，奇痒无比又令人上瘾。朱一龙弯下腰，继续诱导着白宇说话：“喜欢什么，大鸡巴？”“……呼嗯……喜欢……”“还有呢？”“……还，还有啊啊……小姐姐……”

朱一龙脸色一沉：“什么小姐姐？”下身愈发用力，白宇被他插得呻吟都变了调，不停左右摇晃着脑袋。朱一龙又问了一次：“是谁？”“呼……唔嗯……是、是我，我龙哥……”白宇说着，通红的眼眶里泛着泪光，“哥哥……唔，是，大屌萌妹……”

朱一龙愣了一下，一个没忍住笑出了声。

 

白宇直到被抱到浴室里清洗时才恢复了点儿意识，他记得刚才自己被朱一龙插射了，然后就昏过去了。这会儿他躺在浴缸里，探头一看，发现朱一龙在那儿脱衣服呢——那连衣裙的拉链在后面，朱一龙费了点功夫才把它脱下来。白宇刚好看到他把衣服脱下来，惨叫一声：“别脱！我还没拍照！”

朱一龙耸耸肩：“迟了。”接着把衣服一扔，也躺了进去。白宇还在哼唧：“太可惜了，起码拍个照片留念一下吧……”“谁让你刚才一进门就这么色急？我本来是愿意给你拍的……”“怪我咯？！”白宇有苦难言，眉毛都撇了下来。朱一龙笑了一声，从背后抱住他，亲亲他的脸颊：“生日快乐。”白宇回过头，也亲了他一下：“你也是，生日快乐。”

朱一龙眨眨眼：“我还有一个礼拜呢。”白宇嘿嘿一笑：“差不多嘛！”说着又开始抓着朱一龙还没摘下来的假发玩儿，一撮一撮地撵着那长长的头发，深刻体会了一把什么叫做男人的长发情结：“啧啧，别说啊，我龙哥三十多一老男人，打扮一下，看起来还是很像二十岁的小姑娘的嘛……”朱一龙眸色一黯：“怎么，嫌我老？”“啊？没有啊！我……诶你干嘛！”“让你看看三十岁的老男人精力怎么样……”“别别别，哥我错了明天我还要飞外地……唔！！”

夜还很长，他们还有很多个明天。

 

 

-FIN.-


End file.
